Blind Justice
by Mazzie May
Summary: One Sunday night, Leon calls to Sherry’s attention the lameness of current television. K plus. R&R if you please.


**Authors Note: Hurray for Fox making bad shows.**

**Summary: Leon calls to Sherry's attention the lameness of current television.**

**Rating: K plus. Or whatever the heck equals PG.**

Blind Justice

_By: Mazzie May_

Sherry's head bounced up and down as she rocked out to her stereo. Currently, the multi-disk changer held Radio Head, Pantera, Drowning Pool, The Misfits, Pink Floyd and Placebo. All of which were stolen from Leon's freakin' kick ass CD collection.

She spun around, head banging to Placebo's '_Every You, Every Me_', singing at the top of her lungs.

"SUCKER LOVE IS HEAVEN SENT  
YOU PUCKER UP, OUR PASSION SPENT  
MY HEART'S A TART, YOUR BODY'S RENT  
MY BODY'S BROKEN, YOURS IS SPENT  
I CARVE YOUR NAME INTO MY ARM  
INSTEAD OF STRESSED, I LIE HERE CHARMED  
'CAUSE THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO DO  
EVERY ME AND EVERY YOU!"

She kicked out, still whirling about, nearly hitting her bookshelf. She went to jump on her bed, when Leon swung open the door. Sherry cried out in shock and slid of her lavender comforter. "Ahh!"

Leon blinked at her from the doorway. A grin spread across his face. "Yo, Brian Molock, c'mere a sec." He disappeared from view and Sherry followed, flushing horribly.

She took the stairs two at a time and stopped by Leon. He pointed to the TV. "Have you seen and/or heard of this show?"

She sat on the arm of the recliner as Leon spread out on the coach. He turned up the volume a bit so she could hear.

"**Though all the detectives are impressed by Dunbar's heroism, demonstrated during the events that led to his being blinded, they are angry he has returned and incredulous at his belief that he can still work the streets and carry a loaded gun**" said the typical cop show voice.

The screen read, '_Blind Justice_'.

Leon sniggered. "'They are angry he has returned and incredulous at his belief that he can still work the streets and carry a loaded gun'" he mimicked the deep voice. "Well, gosh. I can't imagine why. Maybe because… he's blind?"

Sherry laughed as the opening proceeded. He continued "Holy Christ, what is wrong with people? You can't have a blind cop. I mean, I'm all for equality and all that, but good God"

She let herself slip off and into the recliner; one leg draped over the arm still, her hands folded over her belly. They watched a few minutes worth and a commercial came on.

Leon's teasing began once again. "Good grief." He turned to Sherry. "Now, you tell me if this situation isn't plausible. A giggling cop sneaks up behind the blind cop, blows up a paper bag and pops it. Said blind cop freaks out and pumps six rounds into the giggling cop."

Sherry laughed loudly. "Hee, yeah! No joke."

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with people?" He'd changed positions so he was laying on his stomach and had to continue pushing his hair from his face. It wasn't a good position for his back, but he had trouble watching TV any other way. It'd been six years and his shoulder still gave him a hell of a lot of grief.

She smiled at him, saying "You know whatever moron came up with this, thought he was hot-shit when he did."

"Yeah, and what's even more sad is that a whole room full of people had to agree on it, too". They both laughed.

Leon stretched a bit before grabbing a couch pillow up off the ground and folded his arms over it, resting his head on it, looking at the screen as the show came back on through his hair. "Well, televisions companies love to put out crap because it's easy to make and people will eat up whatever is popular at the time. And right now, it's police dramas and reality television"

"And, thus" Sherry breathed as the police chief defended the blind cop, "The media is proven evil once again"

Leon snorted and rolled his eyes so hard it had to hurt. "The media was proven evil when '_Thundercats_' was created. Someone Blindly Justify that cultist bullshit."

Sherry laughed until the credits rolled.

**Authors Note: So, yeah. I think, and I mean I _think,_ the show was canceled, but I never watch, so I don't know. Only saw the pilot episode. I ranted to someone about it in an AIM convo. Reading through the convo, I decided to write this. Hope ya'll enjoyed. **

**R&R if you're up to it. **


End file.
